


Twin Flames

by KrastBannert



Series: The Good, the Bad, and the Life in Between [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Family, Family Fluff, Firebending & Firebenders, Fluff, Mental Health Issues (Mentioned), Not Beta Read, POV Azula (Avatar), They're somewhere between implied and explicitly talked about, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Parent, maiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrastBannert/pseuds/KrastBannert
Summary: Azula meets her niece Izumi for the first time, and finds something in her that she hadn't expected.
Relationships: Azula & Izumi (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The Good, the Bad, and the Life in Between [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858354
Comments: 27
Kudos: 430
Collections: avatar tingz, sHOOKETH's all time favorites





	Twin Flames

_“Twin flames burn eternal, destined to shine bright in a united embrace that is set to last for an eternity.” – Truth Devour_

-[-]-

“Mommy, who’s that with daddy?”

Azula was motionless, rooted to her spot, her heart thundering in her ears. It had taken a lot of convincing for Zuko and Mai to win her over. She wasn’t good with kids and she never had been. And she’d done…she’d done _horrible_ things in her life. To men. To women. To animals. To _children_.

And she still heard her father, sometimes, and others. Old teachers, subordinates. Others she’d failed. And even more she’d betrayed and hurt. They were distant, now, and very rare, but still there. And she didn’t want to have _them_ whispering in her ear – not _ever_ – but especially not around a child. Her life was full of regrets already, and she didn’t want to add any more.

“Come here, sweetie! It’s okay, I promise.” Azula suddenly wasn’t sure if he was talking to her…or to the little girl. They’d told her, seven years ago, when their daughter had been born. But she’d never seen her before today.

Her _niece_.

Mai stood in the doorway carrying a small girl in her arms. The one Azula had been both dreaming – and _dreading_ – of meeting. Mai knelt, setting her daughter down with a gentleness Azula didn’t think she’d ever seen out of the other woman.

The girl ran over and launched herself at Zuko, who caught her with a laugh and spun her around. She watched as Zuko kissed the girl’s forehead. A small pang of jealousy sliced through her, but she pushed it away. The little girl peaked one bright gold eye out amongst folds of black hair, then quickly ducked back into her father’s shoulder. In a past life, Azula would have called her weak for hiding, for not facing her; now, though…Azula just thought it was…cute.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Zuko murmured in the girl’s ear.” This is daddy’s sister.” The girl seemed to take his words to heart because she turned to face Azula. Her heart skipped a beat, her eyes widened, and she just managed to keep her jaw from dropping. 

_She looks like…like_ me.

“Hello,” the little girl said, a bright smile on her face. Her voice seemed to dance in a sort of playful but challenging way.

“Hello...I’m…I’m Azula,” she whispered back. Her heart skipped another beat.” What’s your name?”

“Izumi!” she happily replied. The corners of Azula’s lips turned up. Izumi – _dragon_ in the ancient tongue of the Fire Nation. It struck her as very appropriate – even a few feet away, she could feel the raw _power_ practically vibrating through the air from the little girl.

Azula had no idea if Izumi’s parents knew, but she could tell: Izumi would be a _powerful_ bender.

“I-It’s nice to meet you, Izumi,” Azula managed to get out. She couldn’t help but stare at the little girl. Her cheekbones were sharp enough to cut but still held a hint of baby fat. Her black hair was tied in a topknot without a single strand out of place, and her round eyes burned a bright gold, full of fire and determination.

Izumi looked back up at Zuko, a questioning glint in the girl’s eyes. Zuko seemed to know what it meant because he smiled proudly at her, nodded, then gave Azula a knowing wink.” Go ahead, sweetie, show her.”

Izumi held her hands up in front of her and drew in a deep breath. A moment later, a small, dancing flame appeared in her hands. This time, Azula’s jaw did drop. Her eyes widened, her entire being shook. _No…no…there’s…there’s no way…_

For a brief moment, the voices returned – bare whispers on the edge of hearing, shadows in the corners of her eyes – but she shoved them back down into the depths of her mind - _don’t burn her, don’t burn her, don’t burn her, it’s safe you’re okay you’re safe you’re safe_ here – and she brought her shaking hands level with Izumi’s. She called forth her inner flame, her oldest companion, the one that had danced within her as long as she could remember – and a small flame sprung forth in her cupped hands

The small pyres danced together, sapphire flames twinkling and sparkling in the sunset. Azula felt her eyes sting, but she couldn’t move, entranced by the incredible smile on Izumi’s face and the fire in her hands. Her heart stung – someone had once told her that blue flames weren’t _just_ a symbol of firebending prowess, but that the wielder was cold blooded, unforgiving, ruthless – and she didn’t want that to be the future Izumi had.

She didn’t want Izumi to turn out like her.

Izumi giggled, cheerful and bright.” Look, Auntie Zula, we match!”

 _Auntie Zula_. She liked the sound of that, she _really_ did. But she…was she _ready_ for that? _No…no, I’m not ready, am I?_

 _You don’t get to decide that, Azula. It’s been decided for you_ , Iroh had said when she told him about this. _But you can always decide how to respond._

“Yeah,” she rasped.” Yeah…we do.” She let her flame die out and wiped at her eyes. _Not crying,_ she told herself, _the fire is just bright. And there’s dust in my eyes._ _Just breathe, Azula, breathe._

“Auntie Zula? What’s wrong?” Izumi asked, stepping closer.

” N-Nothing,” she managed to rasp out.

“I-I’m sorry Auntie Zula, I didn’t mean to make you upset,” Izumi mumbled. Guilt flashed in her mind. _No…no I can’t leave her feeling guilty._

“I’m not upset, Izumi,” Azula said, looking at the little girl. She reached out, hesitating for a moment before steeling herself, and gingerly taking the girl by the shoulders and pulling her into a hug. It was a moment before she felt Izumi return it.” I promise.”

“Okay,” Izumi breathed, clutching at Azula’s shirt. She heard the grass crunch as Zuko padded away; she made a mental note to thank Zuko for giving her space.” Do you…do you not like the blue fire?”

Azula pulled away.” No, Izumi, that’s not it. It’s just…you’re the only other person I’ve ever met who also has it.”

“Then we’re special!” That brilliant smile had appeared again on Izumi’s face. _Oh, this precious girl_ … _my_ niece.” Like…like twins!”

“Yeah…like twins,” Azula whispered.” Show me your fire again. Please.”

Izumi smiled and did as asked. Azula glanced over – Zuko and Mai stood in the doorway wearing small, content smiles. But she saw something else in Zuko’s face, too; a sort of…cautious pride. Azula swore to herself that she wouldn’t let that down. Looking at the little girl in front of her, playing with the fire in her hands, making it into different little shapes, her tongue sticking out of her mouth in concentration…she swore, too, that she would not let anything happen to _her_.

Come hell or high water, she would not let Izumi think that blue flames were a bad thing.

She brought her own fire up in her left hand and began doing her own small tricks; with her right hand, Azula gingerly pulled her niece closer. Izumi chose to plop down next to Azula, her head a strange, yet comforting weight on Azula’s shoulder as she slowly walked the young girl through how to make a small wheel of fire. She distantly heard Zuko and Mai talking, heard footsteps as they walked away. But she didn’t pay them any mind.

Azula smiled contentedly at Izumi’s happy giggling as she made her own little sapphire wheel. _Maybe I’m not ready_ , she supposed, _but I can get used to this._

**Author's Note:**

> It's far from perfect, I know, but I had a lot of fun writing this!
> 
> Should note that I haven't read any of the comics or graphic novels, and haven't seen Legend of Korra. After re-watching the show once it came out on Netflix, I've decided that Azula deserves better (and REALLY needs a good hug), and no one will ever convince me that Mai and Zuko don't deserve each other. So basically I'm saying "screw canon" and doing what I want with the Fire Nation kiddos because I can.
> 
> For anyone curious, this takes place about 13-14 years after The Last Airbender. Azula spent many years in her psychiatric institution, had a Life-Changing Field Trip™, made up with people...basically she got the redemption arc that she never got and, if you ask me, should have had.
> 
> (Also, I made up the meaning of Izumi's name - I have literally no idea what her name means, if it even means anything.)


End file.
